A New Morning
by PrincessEurydice
Summary: Bree was never killed by the Voltori. Instead, she joined the Cullens and Bella was changed. It is one hundred years later and Bree believes that she has found her mate. Has she? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Alice! We can't be late for our first day of high school! Get down here!" I watched Bella scream up the stairs of our huge mansion. She gripped the wooden banister and immediately pulled her hand away.

"Esme is going to clear the dust off, today Bella," sighed Alice as she glided down the winding staircase. "Don't be so-so human."

"Aw, leave her alone, Alice", chuckled Jasper as her sauntered next to her. The two of them grabbed the rain coat props and ran out to the newest model Volvo had put out. Rosalie and Emmett were already sitting in an identical car next to them. There were so many of us that we had to have two cars just to look like normal high school students. Bella and Edward ran out to where Alice's Volvo sat idling. Edward got into the driver's seat with Bella next to him.

"Come on, Bree!" screamed Emmett as the other Volvo took off down the driveway. We had a contest of sorts to see who could get to school first without getting spotted by humans. I sprinted down the path and hoped into the already moving car's backseat-the only one that didn't have a mate. I was lonely. Everyone else had someone to share their struggles and triumphs with but I didn't.

We were already to Forks High School, but yet we still came in second. Bella walked over to where I was sitting and started talking to me before I was fully out of the car. We were constantly trying to assure people we were sisters, even though I was pretending to be a freshman this year and she was going to be a sophomore with Alice and Edward. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were going to be juniors, so the seven of us walked gracefully to the administration office. Edward reached the door first and he, very gentlemanly opened the door for Bella who held it open for me. I shut it in front of Emmett and tried to get away before he came inside.

"Nathan Daniels, I don't know what to do with you! It is the first day of school and you have already made

a mockery of yourself and this school. If you…" It was at this point I interrupted.

"Um excuse me," the woman turned to face me. "My name is Bree Swan and I am a freshman. This is my sister, Bella. She is a sophomore. We are adopted and these are our adopted siblings. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. Edward and Alice are sophomores. Rose and Jasper are juniors. Do you have our schedules?" The woman nodded, looking confused. I didn't blame her. This story confused me too. She handed Emmett a thick stack of papers and the seven of us left the office.

Once we were outside, Edward started cackling. No doubt the woman had had some hysterical thought that he wouldn't let us in on or something like that. Alice started giggling and then pulled Bella over to a locker. She too started laughing. Soon all of my siblings were laughing, but no one was stepping forward to tell me what was so funny.

"Okay, one of you had better tell me, or else." I muttered.

Jasper pulled me over. "Remember that Nathan Daniels kid?" I nodded. "Well let's just say he has a Mike Newton crush on you." I scowled and walked down the hall. A Mike Newton crush was what we called the crushes that humans had on us. No one had ever had one on me before. I smiled a little as I walked into Algebra.


	2. Chapter 2

I met my siblings at lunch, though I was still aggravated about Nathan Daniels. And the weird thing was that the thing that bothered me the most was that I might just like him. Yet, his blood didn't sing for me like Bella's used to for Edward. It was more of a physical attraction, like Rosalie and Emmett's relationship.

"Bree?" Edward's voice suddenly rang over out silent table. I raised my head from the book that I had been pretending to read. "Erm, oh never mind." He looked away at the brick wall that surrounded us. I knew he wanted to comment on my thoughts but he didn't know what to say. However, he had caught the attention of everyone else at our table. I scowled and looked back to my book.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jasper inquired, probably tasting the tenor of our emotions and feeling mine. What was mine? I couldn't tell it, myself. I scowled again to the book and angrily turned to the next page, even though I had no freaking' idea what was going on in it. Edward ignored Jasper and my frown deepened.

"Edward Cullen, you had better tell me what the heck is going on!" Alice shrieked from beside Bella. I sighed with relief that no one had asked anything of me, so far. "And Bree, don't you even think that you are getting out of this so easily! You two are going to tell us what the freak is going on when we get home! Especially you Edward!" she angrily stood up and nearly sprinted out of the cafeteria.

I sighed and turned my attention once again to the book. "Bree, look up from that stupid book!" Rosalie snapped angrily. I snapped my book shut and threw it into my bag. I folded my arms across my marble chest and looked up at the impossibly beautiful woman that was scowling across the table at me.

"What?" I hissed at her, wishing no one, well no human, was around so that I could follow my instincts and growl at her.

Just then the bell rang and I ran out the door and straight into a boy, knocking down all of his books. If I had blood, I would have blushed. It was Nathan Daniels, of all people. Of course, I thought to myself, my talent. I had only recently discovered my vampire talent. When I thought a lot about a person, they would come to where I was. It had helped Victoria a lot when I was in her army, though I didn't even realize it. I would just be talking to the other newborns, Victoria would hear and she would know automatically where Bella was. I resented those days. I resented my past.

"Here, let me help you pick these up!" I hurried said, picking up an Algebra I book and handing to him. "I am so sorry! Sometimes I am just such a klutz!" I looked up at his face and saw he was smiling at me.

"It's fine. Here, I got the rest." He grinned and picked up the rest of the books, still looking at me. When all the books were off the floor, he looked nervously at me. I met his eyes and smiled. This seemed to give him confidence. "Um, will you go out with me on Friday night? We could go to a movie or something, you know."

"Sure, I'd love to. My older brother Emmett can drive us if you don't mind if my siblings come along."

"No, I don't care." I grinned.

"Okay what's your phone number?"

He read off the digits then the two of us ran to our next class, no doubt late.

It didn't take very much to convince my "siblings" to go with to the movie with Nathan and me. They were almost constantly trying to convince people that we were normal and going to a movie was the ideal human activity, even though movies were boring and predictable to us. We had seen so many movies over the years that they all started to blend together and even the most opposite movies resembled each other. I had asked them whether they wanted to as we walked to cars and Jasper and Edward were the only two that didn't want to go. However, their wives were able to convince them very quickly. I wonder what they said to them.

We were now driving to Nathan's house and I knew that if I could barf I would.

I was back in the backseat of the Volvo, watching Emmett and Rose make jokes about something that went on during one of their classes. Another disadvantage to being me: I was the only one in my year. I looked the youngest, since I was fifteen years old when Victoria changed me and Carlisle has always thought that it would be best if we didn't have four people in one year. I tended to agree, and that's how I ended up by myself.

"Bree," Emmett's low growling voice suddenly rang from the front seat, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw him grinning at me through the rearview mirror. I smiled back tentatively, not sure what this was all about. "Why did you accept that kid's date? You could have said no. Don't tell me that you have a Mike Newton Crush on him!" He burst out laughing. I was expecting this. Emmett put everything into two categories: funny and hysterical. Apparently this was hysterical. I glowered at him and then turned to look at the other car that was driving beside us at a reasonable pace. Bella caught my attention.

It was clear that Bella was now regretting her choice to go to the movie with me. She was twisting uneasily in her seat, playing with her hair and tugging on Edward's sleeve like she wanted to leave, which I realized suddenly was probably true. Bella had always been a klutz, even now in her vampire life she preferred not to be doing activities that could include her tripping. Oh well, I thought as I turned away from her.

We pulled into a driveway of an attractive looking house and I realized with a twist of my stomach that this was Nathan's house. I opened my car door and hesitantly stepped out. I could see both car-fulls of my siblings watching my moves carefully. I frowned at Jasper who was apparently trying to clam me down. He continued doing it though, probably at Edward's encouragement at my thoughts.

I walked to the door and quickly pressed the doorbell so that I couldn't chicken out of it. I could hear footsteps behind the door and my breathing stopped. Nathan was at the door opening it slowly. It was now fully open. He stepped out. I resumed my breathing, trying to look normal.

"Hey," I breathed. He smiled at me and I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the backseat of Emmett's Volvo. I hadn't noticed it outside, but I now saw him gawking at the other Volvo. "What?" I asked him, while letting go of his hand.

"How did your adoptive parents afford enough cars for all of you? I'm an only child and I have to take the bus to school. Of course," he grinned at me suddenly. "I'm only fourteen-hardly old enough for a license. How old are you?"

"Slow down on the questions." I laughed. "First, let me introduce to you to Emmett and Rosalie. Second, my adoptive parents are rich. Plus, we will take you to school from now on." Rose, Emmett, and Edward all grimaced at that. Stupid mind reader. Soon the rest of them were grimacing. "And I'm also fourteen."

"Really? You seem older." He noticed.

"You caught me. I'm really one hundred fifteen." This got both cars laughing instantly.

He started talking and I sat, enjoying myself the rest of the way to the theater.

If you asked me I couldn't tell you what movie we watched. I couldn't tell you whether Nathan had popcorn or candy to eat. All I could tell you was that while we sat next to one another in the old cinema theater there was electricity that flowed between us.

I could tell you that in the middle of the movie that I wasn't watching Nathan grabbed my hands and pulled me close. This was the first time that I had touched him and I vaguely noticed that he didn't flinch away instinctively from the coldness of my hands.

I could tell you that right before the credits started Nathan kissed me. It was my first kiss as a vampire, maybe my first kiss ever. We were still kissing when the bright lights were turned on and all my siblings turned to look at me. Our kiss ended who knows how much longer later in an embrace.

That was when I knew it. I couldn't live without Nathan. I would go insane. It was there that I knew that tonight was the night that I would change him. Call me impulsive all you want, but I knew that he was my soul mate.

While we walked to the car, I could see Edward shaking his head. He didn't like how impulsive I was, but I refused to wait a year and a half like he before I could be with Nathan forever.

Nathan and I sat in the back, my head on his chest and I contemplated how I would fake his death. Finally, after loads of thought, I decided that I would sneak into his bedroom late at night and carry him to my family. I would also have to get some morphine from Carlisle; it made all the difference with Bella's change.

I didn't want Nathan to hurt, but I had to do this to him. In the other car, Edward just kept shaking his head. I noticed that his lips were also moving and I realized that he was telling our siblings what I had decided. Jasper, whom was driving that car, nearly drove off the road from shock, but quickly recovered.

I heard an annoying ringtone that I recognized as Rosalie's. She picked up her phone and quickly answered it. I looked to the other car and saw that Bella, Alice, and Edward were all holding phones. Great. Now my whole family knew except for Emmett who was still cluelessly driving.

I looked back to Rosalie and she looked like she could kill. She sharply handed the phone to Emmett and then turned back to glare at me. Nathan's arm pulled me even tighter against him. I didn't resist.

We made it to Nathan's house and the two of us got out. He was still holding my hand as we walked to the front door and looked at each other. Without saying anything, he pulled me close to him and the two of us kissed. I have a feeling that we would have kissed longer then we did if Emmett didn't beep his horn, making me jump away.

I waved goodbye then hastily ran down the steps. I had to get back to Carlisle to get that morphine. I couldn't wait


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I got back into the car, Rosalie turned around in her seat to yell at me. "What are you doing? Do you even realize what you are doing? You can't just go on one date with someone and decide that they are going to be your soul mate forever! Especially when that forever includes turning that someone into a vampire!" I turned towards her and hissed in her face.

"I will do what I want. I have been alone for one hundred and fifteen years. Do you know what it's like to have everyone around you be in love, be married and you not? No, of course not! It's always, 'We have to include Bree, because she's our sister. But we're all just going to make out the entire time. And we don't care that she doesn't have someone to kiss!' What great siblings you all are!" I turned away.

I knew that Edward would be telling the other car what was going on. Yet, I was surprised when Emmett pulled the car over to the side of the road to where the other car was already waiting. I looked around at my siblings. Rosalie looked angry to the point of being hysterical. Emmett looked troubled, which was very upset for him. Edward looked concerned. Jasper looked confused. Alice looked like she was still trying to figure out what was happening. Bella looked… sad.

"Guys. We cannot stop Bree if she is determined to do this." Bella said as she reached out for my hand. "Not without a big fight anyways. And I don't feel like fighting. I think that Bree's right. We all are happily married. For one hundred years, she's put up with us BY HERSELF. Now, she's fallen in love and we are going to hold her back? No, not me. I know what it's like to fall in love with someone beyond belief, to need that person more then anything. I am not going to fight it." I stepped forward and gave Bella a hug.

"Fine then. We'll vote." Rosalie stated. "Let's go. We need Carlisle and Esme for the vote."


End file.
